G03LM
"Intruders? Send in the G03LM Units. If they fail...well, then we deserve whatever comes next." - Madness: Project Nexus 2 Kickstarter The G03LM is a special unit unique to Madness: Project Nexus. G03LMs are completely armored and nearly immune to bullets. They are about the size of Mag Hank (or about 1.35 times the size of a normal person). They often carry heavy weaponry, including submachine guns and giant mallets. The name, G03LM, is a distortion of the word, 'golem.' Their melee attacks penetrate the TAC-Bar and will directly deal damage to the player. In order to kill the G03LM units, the player must first use melee or unarmed attacks in order to knock off their helmets, revealing a hideous, monster-like face. However, when doing this, the player is exposed to the G03LM's melee attacks, which can cause the player to fall over and drop any weapons being held. This can be temporarily avoided by the player hitting the G03LM with a dash attack, causing him to stumble for a few seconds. After the helmet is knocked off successfully, the G03LMs can then be killed by bullets to the exposed head. It is advised to use unarmed combat against their armor so that the dodge ability can still be intact while fighting them. Despite their immunity to firearms, G03LMs can be knocked down, disarmed, and even killed by M203 grenades. In Madness: Project Nexus 2, they will be reappearing in armor more akin to medieval knights. In their concept art, they are shown to have a mutated and stitched-up body under their armor. Personality When in combat, they tell the players to stand down or submit to them. When getting attacked, they say that is pointless and to refrain from doing that. When they have a unique speaking part, they mostly say anything regarding trespassing.(Ex: Oh. You have seemed to have wondered the wrong way) G03LM Mk1 The G03LM Mk1s are the most basic forms of the G03LM unit with 180 health points. In Story Mode, they first appear in level 1-F, the Stronghold. In Arena Combat Mode, the first G03LM unit makes his appearance in Wave 12. As of the 1.6 update, G03LM Mk1 scrap armor can be bought in the store. They are the best equipment for headgear, face gear and body armor, on par with the RoboCop and Cadet outfit. G03LM Mk2 The G03LM Mk2 units (also known as G04LM) first appeared in the 1-G stage of Madness: Project Nexus. They also appear in waves 37+ of Arena Combat Mode. They wear the same armor as the original G03LMs, but colored black with a red trim and much more durable. They can be killed the same way as the G03LM Mk1, but are much harder to do so. G03LM Mk2's are equipped with any weapon as a primary weapon (the one in Story Mode uses a mega hammer and minigun as a secondary weapon.) Their helmets are much more sturdy and secure than the original G03LMs', as they are about six times as strong (mk1 helm taking 5 hits and mk2 helm taking 8 hits for each of the 3 times it cracks). However, any time the G03LM's mask is cracked, the G03LM will stumble for a moment. Additionally, their unarmored bodies are more resilient to those of their Mk1 counterparts, requiring more damage to be taken down. Strangely, any visible damage done to the G03LM Mk2 helmet disappears when it is knocked off. Zombie G03LM Zombie G03LMs are the zombie variants of the G03LM Mk1. They are a part of the Zombie Arena Mode of Madness: Project Nexus, first appearing after Wave 9. These G03LMs wear dented-up armor and will sometimes spawn, lacking a protective bullet-proof helmet. Like the G03LM Mk1, zombie G03LMs must have their helmets, if any, knocked off before taking any damage. However, similar to zombies, these G03LMs cannot use weapons and will usually drop them if held. On the other hand, because of their size, zombie G03LMs cannot steal weapons or ammunition from their foes. Like regular G03LMs, they can only used unarmed attacks to knock over and disarm victims, inflicting direct health damage (although the damage inflicted by Zombie G03LM is notably higher compared to regular G03LM). This also makes them different from other zombies, who drain the victims' TAC-Bars before killing them. Notably, no G04LMs have became a zombie or have never seen being a zombie in the actual gameplay, however they are in the game files. Madness: Project Nexus 2 G03LM Mk D Nothing is really known about this G03LM, other than that it has armor similar to Gestalt's. Like Gestalt, this G03LM is part of the Dissonance Project. Rumored to be in the final level and only spawnable in Interactive Mode. G03LM Some G03LMs in arenas and some levels will spawn in with no armor. G03LM Mk 1 In Madness: Project Nexus 2, their appearance drastically changed. Instead of having grey bullet proof armor, they have a giant mask with giant eye holes with wireframes in the back and a chestplate that only covers his front. You can damage him normally without ripping his mask off. G03LM Mk 2 In Madness: Project Nexus 2, their armor is now white and grey and they wear a mask over a part of their helmet. The only way to damage him is to use fire, explosives, or remove his mask. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Madness: Project Nexus Category:Madness: Project Nexus 2